The present disclosure relates to mechanical positioning systems such as mounting brackets and other positioning devices. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a positioning bracket for a solar panel.
A solar panel is a packaged assembly of photovoltaic cells. Solar panels use light energy (e.g., photons) from the sun to generate an electric current via the photovoltaic effect. A solar panel is typically used as a component of a larger photovoltaic system to generate and supply electricity in commercial and residential applications. Solar panels are an environmentally-friendly alternative to other sources of energy such as coal, oil, or gasoline.
Typically, solar panels are positioned in direct sunlight to maximize the energy generated by the panel. For example, solar panels are often positioned on a rooftop or other surface likely to receive sunlight. A mounting bracket may be used to secure the solar panel to the surface or position the solar panel to receive direct sunlight.